<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deluded fantasies by Date200</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960227">Deluded fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Date200/pseuds/Date200'>Date200</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyperdimension Neptunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional tags to be added with later chapters, Brainwashing, Breast Expansion, F/F, Futanari, K-sha is eighteen right?, Mildly Dubious Consent, Summaries are hard to write..., Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Date200/pseuds/Date200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one year since Kurome's defeat, and Gamindustri was been relatively calm.<br/>But lurking in the shadows is a threat that seeks to drastically change the fates of the CPUs of the land. The deluded fantasies of a single person will sending a rippling effect across the leaders of the nations, their perversion modifying the bodies and minds of all it touches...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K-Sha/Noire | Black Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deluded fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>K-sha paced back and forth as she looked at the digital clock in the pharmacy’s window. 3:30...Noire said she would be here by 3:15. K-sha grabbed her phone and looked at her messages. Nothing…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hit call and let it ring, the call going to voicemail after 2 minutes. Noire had never stood her up on their weekly tea date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she’s angry I call it a tea date. I know we’re just friends, but I thought they were called that even between friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span> she fretted internally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she was about to text Noire for the 4th time, she noticed movement. K-sha turned towards it, raising an eyebrow. Uni was sprinting towards her, the CPU of Planeptune wandering behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-sha! Have you seen Noire?!” she yelled as she reached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? No...I’ve been waiting here for her so we could go on our tea date. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, first, it’s not a date! And second, I don’t know where Noire is. Nepgear came over to help me with a complicated modification I was working on and Neptune came along too in order to...I don’t know, irritate Noire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I wasn’t going to ‘irritate’ her. I wanted to hang out with my lonely tsundere bestie.” Neptune complained “Also Histy told me to go away for a while so she could organise some repair people that came to repair the hole me and B-sha made in my bedroom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you two do that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know B-sha, always carrying that rocket launcher, I thought I could try and be like the samurai from a movie we watched and cut a bullet in half. But we didn’t have any bullets…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were being an idiot, got it. Anyway, Me and Nepgear barely got started before Neptune started whining about Noire not being in her office. I tried calling her and her phone rang out. Then I remember your plans and came to dump Neptune on you two so we could work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know where Noire is. She hasn’t shown up yet.” K-sha shrugged, Uni scratching her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did she g-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha’s phone beeped. Followed by Neptune’s and Uni’s phones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s from Noire...a video?” K-sha tapped the video as Uni and Neptune crowded around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The video opened with Noire looking at her phone camera. She glanced around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tacan Road! I’ve been brought to Tacan Road! Underground! Help me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The video goes black as Noire drops her phone face down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Black Heart! You’ll be fine. I know you’ll love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of HDD activating resonates in the background as someone yelps in pain. Black Heart appears on the camera, tapping at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send it…! Then I’ll try to escape. Please, come quickly, she has some odd powers!” the video ends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha and Uni felt their blood run cold as Neptune stepped away, pulling out her phone as it started ringing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nep Jr.? You got that too? Yeah, no time for jokes, we’re going now, right?” Neptune asked with a frown, transforming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tacan Road.” K-sha swallowed as she grabbed her guns clipped to her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened, but we need to go, now!” Uni yelled as she transformed, speeding off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purple Heart grabbed K-sha as her phone vanished into particles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on tight.” she warned, taking flight, leaving a confused group of Lastation citizens in their wake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tacan road</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group arrived at Tacan Road, Nepgear already there, pulling out her N-Gear. Purple Heart and Black Sister detransformed as they landed, running over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the dungeon Noire mentioned in the video, right?” the candidate asked as her sister and friend reached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we need to find her.” K-sha glanced around, scanning for anything suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is so like a third rate villian of a fan story to set up their evil lair in an optional dungeon. Next thing you know we’ll find a hidden hatch in the big field over there.” Neptune complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it Neptune, we need to find my sister before something bad happens!” Uni spat, her tone biting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Uni, now that we’re here, we just need to find where she is. She said underground…” Nepgear pondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Split up and fan out. We need to search this entire area. Ignore the monsters.” K-sha ordered as she ran off, Uni humming in agreement before running in a different direction</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-sha is right. Now isn’t the time for messing around or jokes. Noire might actually be in trouble.” Neptune nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow Neptune, you’re being so, serious.” Nepgear smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Noire had just gotten lost or trapped somewhere, that would be fine. But that girl that spoke gave me the jeebies. She sounded like a weird villain from a budget show. Cmon, let’s get looking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha ran along the road avoiding the assortment of dogoos that were bouncing around. She needed to find Noire, quickly! She looked around the dirt path, attempting to spot anything suspicious, until she heard...grunting? K-sha whipped her head around and ran over to a hill on the right, following the noise. On the other side, was a brown haired girl pulling at a metal hatch. A large sword sat beside her. K-sha reconised her…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God Eater?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looked up, a panicked look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-sha?! Help me, please! I spotted some girl dragging Noire, knocked out, away when I was on a quest and followed them. She went in here! I’ve been trying to get it open for an hour!” the soldier yelled, grabbing her god arc and slashing the metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha materised a rocket launcher and fired it into the air, hoping that it would act as a signal as she loaded a new rocket onto the launcher's front. She jumped down and fired, the explosion blowing God Eater back. The metal remained unharmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eliminate the door.” she ordered as she slid her hand across the air, holographic cards appearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing one, she pointed at the door, two little spaceships flying in and shooting at it. The energy did nothing. Frustrated, K-sha unloaded her clips into the metal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid metal hatch!” she yelled “Keeping me away from my Noire!” she added as she attempted to summon up her gold power...only to find it refusing to manifest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which made sense, Gold Summit had been running on empty for months without the gold crystal. Now there wasn’t enough energy left for her to transform. It still annoyed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Noire?” Uni asked as she stuck her head over the hill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uni, not now.”  Nepgear gave an awkward smile as she joined her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see my rocket 'flare'?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and we need to open that hatch.” Purple Heart called out as she landed from the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neptune, why are you in HDD?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was flying around attempting to find an entrance, and I was nearly hit by a rocket.” she glanced at K-sha “Now then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purple Heart walked over to the hatch, placing a hand on her chest. Her core processor flashed before dissolving, the motes of light sparking off her reforming into her Neptune unit. The rest of the components formed into her prototype purple units. Pointed claw like nails were attached to her hands. Purple Heart pulled her arm back, before thrusting it forward, wedging her fingers into the menisque gap on the door. She pulled with all her might, sparks arcing off her as she wrenched the hatch open with a horrid screech of twisting metal. The hinge on the hatch snapped as Purple Heart threw the mangled metal aside. Touching her chest, she changed back to her Lost Purple processor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nepgear, when you have a moment you should really look into those processor pieces, it felt like it was sucking the life out of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they are prototypes. Histoire said they were unstable and power hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go!” God Eater yelled as she ran into the open door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noire, I’m coming!” K-sha yelled after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uni sighed as she pointed at the camera that hung from the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there is no point trying to be subtle. You two, transform and let’s go.” Purple Heart ordered, flying in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really is weird to see Neptune so...serious…” Nepgear commented as she transformed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like me, she probably, you know, worried about Noire!” Uni suggested as she transformed and followed after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purple Sister nodded, chasing after everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group ran down the metal corridor, wary of any defences the bunker-like compound could have. There were no side rooms, just a straight shot towards a door at the back. Black Sister aimed at the door, about to fire before it slid open, the group rushing into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a large, mostly vacant room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised…” a voice rang out as the group ran into a large, open room “I should have guessed that a CPU going missing would attract attention. But not just the candidate, but Planeptune’s CPU and candidate plus a Gold third member. That’s a lot more than I thought would show up. Even a member of the Lastation Defense Force, that God Eater girl...” the voice muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is the enemy?” K-sha asked as she glanced around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s nearby.” Black Sister added, scanning the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were nothing but a few boxes, a metal floor and wall. No camera, no intercom speaker. The door in front of them opened as someone walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a girl, thin and pale to the point of looking anemic. Her hair was shoulder length, an ashy grey with milky blue eyes. She wore a heavy looking brown leather dress, a white undershirt visible at the collar and wrists. A long yellow shirt extended past the dress and hid her legs and knees. Her steps echoed with each step, her boots a similar yellow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you the one who kidnapped Noire?” Purple Heart asked, pointing her sword forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm…” she nodded, rooting around in a pocket on her dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled out a small gem, a red/purple aura haloing her. With a snap of her fingers, the gem flared to life as she fired a beam of energy. The CPUs, K-sha and God Eater jumped aside as the beam blasted the door behind them off its sliding rails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the goodness!” Purple Sister yelled as she noticed a flare of energy to her right, flying up just in time to avoid a misamic claw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Deviant.” her eyes sparkled as she formed several tentacles and claws from the odd misty energy around her “And I’m the CPU’s biggest fan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Beat…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Black Sister deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the CPU’s biggest fan! You know the website on the net with that's one of the biggest collections of fanart and stuff of game characters and anime? I started that! I started it 6 years ago when I was 17 so I’d have a place to dump all my drawing and fanfics I wrote about the CPUs, but then the site grew and lost itself to the general amounts of art from other stuff. Not that I care really, the CPUs still get a ton of stuff drawn of them on there.” Deviant smiled, hugging herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, do you mean Aberrantart?” Purple Heart asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the site that has all that art of the CPUs but with wrong proportions?” K-sha added “Like Blanc having large breasts or Nepgear as a futa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-WHAT!” Purple Sister screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is plenty of art of Neptune and Noire kissing or having sex as well.” God Eater nodded “It even has stuff about their friends like that nurse and the Oracles”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, yes. I’ve asked Histy to try and take it down, but it somehow falls under fair use, so we can’t remove it, not even the more...erotic art. As much as I like tensing Noire, I don’t actually want to have sex with her, she’s just a friend.” Purple Heart sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Is there stuff of me on there?” Black Sister reluctantly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, people really like shipping you with your sister! Lastation may have an incest fetish…” Deviant muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black Sister swallowed as she felt her stomach turn. What is wrong with her people!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since I was young, I’ve always loved the CPUs. So I started to learn to draw and write so I could have my fantasies realised...but I always thought they’d look better with a few improvements!” Deviant continued, hands clasped together “I always thought Purple Heart and Black Heart could be bigger, in both height and assets, plus imagine if they had a big penis…” she started drooling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no NO NO NO! I am not listening to your screwed up fantasies, get to the point!” Black Sister yelled, covering her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deviant pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Well, I found a few of these gem things a year ago under that huge hole ripped open when that whole AffimaX event ended. When I picked one up, I felt a weird rush of energy, and as long as I have one, I can fire lasers and make these smoky claws and tentacles. And also...they can be used to modify people if I want, even be worked into a machine designed to extract the power for that end so I can be doing other things while it works its magic!” she held up the gem, a shifting dark purple/red glow pulsing within it, a hint of blue flashing every few seconds as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Modify people…?” K-sha echoed, Deviant nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, a little voice kept whispering in my head that they can do that. Something about attaching and feeding off my ‘depraved delusion’ to ‘get rid of the CPUs’. No clue what it meant, but if I could use it to get the CPUs and candidates to love me like they do in my stories and make’em better in my eyes, I don’t really care. So I convinced a load of talented engineers to help build a machine to go do that, paying them with a ton of free commissions of the CPU of their choice. Except that one girl who wanted pictures of the White Sisters and the fairy that lives in the Planeptune’s basilicom, I tested out my modifying powers on her, the fucking disgusting pervert. Even I think that’s gross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank goodness you have standards…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Purple Sister thought with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is starting to sound a lot like a R-18 fanfic plot itself.” Purple Heart said, glancing to the left...at nothing “And you said delusions, so are those gems, leftover shards of Kurome…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe when the Zero and Heart dimension were collapsing when we were unsealing Uzume, some of Kurome’s power crystallised like all the share crystals we found in the Zero dimension. No, wait, she said she got them when the dimension rift first opened.” Purple Sister suggested, pondering the inconsistates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care about all that crap, where is my sister!” Black Sister butted in, growing tired of the confusing rambling Deviant was spouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, simple. She’s in the back, in that machine I mentioned. I’m turning her into my improved girlfr-” she smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha didn’t even let her finish as she pointed her twin guns and fired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell you will!” K-sha’s eyes darkened as she unloaded both whole clips at the floating creep, Deviant dodging the bullets by gliding side to side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something grabbed K-sha’s leg as she fired, the human grunting as a tendril yanked her back and into the air, holding her upside down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet go-ack!” she was slammed into the wall, pain radiating from her back as a claw pinned her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-sha!” Purple Heart yelled as she blocked a claw with her sword, the smoky construct gripping her blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purple Sister and God Eater rushed towards Deviant, driving their own blades into a wall of energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha struggled against the claw as it tightened its grip, crushing the life out of her. She felt her uzis crack as they were compressed. Each breath was harder than the last as her lungs were struggling to take in air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gak! *Ha...Ha…!* C-Can’t…*ha…!* I c-can’t…!” her words barely escaped her lips as stars started dancing in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her bones creak as the pressure became unbearable. Her grip loosened on her weapons as they were destroyed by the energy. Before it could worsen though, the pressure suddenly lifted as K-sha fell from air, gasping in air as she hit the floor. Coughing, K-sha blinked away the stars as she looked around. The others were fighting Deviant, blocking, dodging, how did she…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha noticed movement as she saw Uni duck under a tentacle, her gun pointed towards her. Had she saved her? K-sha stared at Uni as the CPU candidate jerked her head, signalling her to go. Looking towards the weird girl, she saw that she was distracted by the CPUs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I get it. They’ll distract her, and I’ll save Noire. My weapons were crushed, so I can’t really fight unless I use my skills repeatedly, but I can save my friend!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha jumped to her feet and ran towards the door behind Deviant. The crazy girl jumped back as she avoided Purple Sister, pointing a finger at K-sha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” she asked as she fired a beam at K-sha, who slid under it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black Sister fired at Deviant as she attempted to fire again, knocking her aim off as the shot hit her wrist. K-sha reached the door as she pried it open slightly, squeezing into the gap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, no!” Deviant rushed towards the door, only for Purple Sister to slash at her, forcing her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you’re fighting us.” Purple Heart smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God Eater launched herself into the air, firing at her with her god arc, pinning her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You better save Noire K-sha…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uni whispered to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corridor found herself in was long and thin, as though Deviant had built this place to be mostly only an entrance, two corridors and one or two big rooms. She ran past a side room that only had a double bed in it, followed by a second with an oven, fridge,...a shower and...toilet...eww. Ignoring the gross implications, K-sha reached the end of the long corridor, the metal door reacting to her by sliding open. Inside was another large room, although this one lacked all the boxes in it, instead only having a pod-like machine at its center, a computer next to it, a table with chairs at the back, a cage in the corner and a picture of Noire stuck to the side of the pod. K-sha ran over to the pod-like machine Noire most certainly was trapped in, attempting to see into it. The inside of the glass was cloudy though, so K-sha couldn’t see into it. She glanced over at the screen next to her. Two progress bars filled the majority of the screen. The first had ‘physical alterations’ written above it and was at 92%, while the second had ‘mental changes’ above it, it was 77% finished. She grabbed the mouse and clicked on the physical changes bar. A list popped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Increase height...enabled, increase bust size...enabled, increase butt+hip size...enabled, increase thigh size...enabled, futanari...enabled- size large, libido increase...enabled.” K-sha read off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly clicked back and clicked on the mental changes bar. Another list popped up on screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Personality rewriting...partially enable-subject will have a sultry+tensing personality overriding normal personality towards love interest, high suggestibility...enabled, love at first sight...enabled, memory alteration...events involving love at first sight subject implantation, intelligence alteration...disabled.” K-sha listed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clicked back and noticed a small button at the bottom of the screen. Hovering over it, ‘emergency stop, all processes not finished will be reversed’ faded into view in a small box. K-sha was about to click it when she stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love at first sight…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes seemed to dim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That...bitch was trying to turn Noire into her enhanced, private girlfriend...and I can stop it by clicking this button...but…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha stepped away, a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I let it finish...hehe...she could be, my Noire.” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still loved Noire...so much. So much it </span>
  <b>HURT</b>
  <span>. And she would never think the same. And she was fine with that. Completely fine with it as it won’t ever change. But now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bars read 95% and 87%. All she needs to do is wait...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But Uni would never forgive me, and if they undid it Noire would hate me. But I...Noire...</span>
  </em>
  <span> K-sha thought, staring at the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the only changes to her mind are making her love her...and be a bit forward from the way it was phrased, is it really that bad?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlike that crazy girl, Noire is my friend, all this is doing is, taking it to the next level. I love her, and she’ll love me. Uni would probably be fine with it if it was me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>97% and 90%...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Noire doesn’t have a romantic partner that this would get in the way of. I...arrived too late, the machine was already done…” K-sha smiled, reasoning with herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>99% and 94%</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out of everyone here to save her, plus that crazy girl, I’m the best option for her to be in love with. Neptune isn’t in love with her, I know Uni and Nepgear have each other, even if they want to keep it a secret, no one is as close to her as I am…I don’t know anything about God Eater, but that doesn’t matter.” her eyes seemed shrouded in shadow, like a stereotypical yandere from some doujin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beep made her glance at the screen. ‘Physical alterations’ was at 100%, a flashing message warning that the effects were permanent. Mental changes read 98%.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...well, too late now.” K-sha shrugged with a soft laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped back from the machine as the bar ticked up the final percent. As it reached 100%, K-sha felt a sudden ping of guilt, before shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I arrived too late, remember K-sha? You couldn’t stop it. You’re just making sure that Noire ends up a good lover.</span>
  </em>
  <span> she lied to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beep signified that the second bar was full, the words ‘please enjoy!’ popping up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pod hissed as smoke vented out of the sides of it, the glass slowly lifting. A dull gem was ejected out of the side as it opened. K-sha’s heart was pounding, and she felt light-headed. It was far too late now, so there’s no need to be nervous…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smoke cleared as a hand grabbed the pod’s side, Noire lifting herself up. K-sha’s jaw dropped at the sight of her. Noire was completely naked, the CPU stretching with a sigh. The machine had clearly worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noire’s breasts were massive, almost double their original size, rivaling the CPU of Leanbox’s while transformed. Her hips and butt were larger, giving her a more hourglass shape. Her thighs had plumped up to the point that they were pressed together. But K-sha’s eyes were drawn to the new addition to her body. A large, erect penis stood to attention on her crotch, the 9 inch pole throbbing with her heartbeat. Heavy looking balls hung below it, resting against her thick thighs. She opened her eyes as she stepped out, noticing K-sha instantly. Her eyes seemed to flicker for a second before returning to normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, that was a decent nap. Hmm? What’s wrong K-sha? Is it something I’m wearing~?” Noire asked, cupping her bust with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What…? No, it’s nothing…!” K-sha muttered, swallowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noire walked over to her, K-sha noticing how much taller she was. Noire used to be barely taller than her before, the CPU 158cm to her 156cm, now she towered over her, her head at breast level. She was probably 170cm now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, thanks for getting me out of that machine. Who knows what that thing would have done to my head if it finished. I would have preferred if you had rescued me before it messed with my body, but I guess I should be a bit grateful.” Noire sighed as she grabbed K-sha, pulling her into a hug, K-sha shoved into her enlarged boobs. “Now I have something that both myself and my girlfriend can enjoy~.” she hugged her tighter, her new dick pressed against K-sha’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor girl’s face went crimson as she was squished between Noire’s breasts, instinctively wrapping her arms around Noire. This...is a dream, it has to be! Noire, said she was her girlfriend! She was, in her boobs…! K-sha pulled her head back and looked up at the CPU. A soft smile graced her lips as K-sha just grinned like an idiot. Noire lowered her grip and lifted K-sha up to her new head leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for saving me, my darling K-sha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noire said she was her girlfriend! Noire </span>
  <b>loves </b>
  <span>her! It really was her dream come true!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could speak, Noire pulled her into a kiss. The shock of the act made K-sha’s head spin as Noire leaned in more, deeping the passionate act. K-sha closed her eyes and leaned into Noire, wrapping arms around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to last for hours as the two indulged themselves. But all good things must end…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding K-sha in her arms, Noire broke the kiss, a warm, a lustful glint in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-sha, as thanks for saving me...how about a little treat…~” she whispered into her ear “How about...we have a little fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lowered a hand down to K-sha’s waist, before slipping a hand under her dress. K-sha felt her fingers brush against her flower, gasping. Noire started rubbing her lips through her panties, smirking. She pulled back after a few rubs she brought her fingers up to eye level. They were glistening in the dim light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like someone is eager.” Noire slowly licked her fingers, humming in delight “Hmm, K-sha, the same great taste I remember…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha gulped in air as Noire held her back slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, K-sha, can you look down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha nodded, looking down, only to be met with a deep valley of cleavage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, Noire, all I can see are your, y-your breasts!” K-sha let out an eep as the CPU laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right, silly me. Here…” she held K-sha out further, allowing the girl to see past her boobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing K-sha could see that was of interest was Noire’s...penis...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The 9 inch rod stood upright, poised and ready for action. Pre-cum was flowing out of its tip lip like a tap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My new tool is ready for you K-sha, and only you. How would you like to test it out?” Noire smiled, K-sha snapping back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Here?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noire nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all ready to go, I feel so...hot...and you’re getting needy too, right? So why not? I know we were saving ourselves for a special occasion.” she pulled K-sha back into her, holding a hand behind her head “But why not take advantage of these changes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha felt like she was going to faint. N-Noire w-w-wants to h-have sex with her...she’s g-going to, to…!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please! I want to have sex with my girlfriend!” K-sha yelled, her expression manic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noire nodded as she reached down and grabbed a hold of K-sha’s damp panties, pulling at the bridge as she wandered over to the side of the room. A quiet rip echoed out as Noire dropped the fabric, using her fingers to spread K-sha’s pussy. The high schooler swallowed as she let go onto her new lover, Noire placing her onto the table that was against the wall, the surface conveniently just the right height for Noire’s new size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Goddess’...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to lean into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I-I’m going to make love to Noire! I-I’m going to lose my virginity to Noire! Oh Goddess’!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha gasped as she felt something warm touch her spread lips, Noire releasing her hold as she nudged her vagina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes…” K-sha breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Noire thrust her hips forward, penetrating the human girl in one quick motion. K-sha let out a high-pitched yelp as a sharp pain rocked her lower body. Blood trickled out around Noire’s shaft as K-sha lost her virginity to the CPU. Noire moaned as she kissed K-sha’s cheek, the girl latching onto Noire, sandwiching herself between the CPU's huge bosom. After a few seconds, Noire started pulling her hips back, her penis rubbing her as it slowly slid out. Shaking her head to clear her stupor, K-sha moaned as her girlfriend’s dick slid out. Noire’s dickhead barely left her, letting the blood out before she thrusted again, K-sha jerking her head back. Slowly, they started to get into a steady rhythm, the two losing themselves in bliss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-sha, mmm, you’re so tight! It feels like you’re trying to crush my dick.” Noire moaned as she sped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha couldn’t respond, save for a moan. She was in heaven. Noire was fucking her! She was having sex with her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha moaned as her walls clamped around Noire’s shaft as she came, a small spray of cum hitting Noire’s leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww K-sha, that’s not nice, cumming without me...I guess we will have to keep going until we can cum together.” she teased as her humping increased in speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha moaned as she nodded, her mind numb from the pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was such a foreign sensation, an almost electric tingle running up her spine as she grasped the edge of the table to stop herself from being pushed further back. K-sha couldn’t think straight as she let out another scream, a second orgasm rocking her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you're just being mean.” Noire pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha let out a yelp as Noire pushed harder, hitting her cervix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noire!” K-sha yelled as the assault of pleasure grew stronger as Noire pounded her in a frenzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CPU closed her eyes as her breath became ragged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-sha I think I’m reaching my limit…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum inside, please! I love you Noire!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noire out a throaty moan as K-sha felt a warmth flood her womb, Noire cumming inside of her. K-sha leaned back as she basked in the feeling of her girlfriend’s seed filling her up, eyes rolling back. Noire gently grabbed her head and pulled it forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that K-sha.” Noire whispered as she placed her other hand on K-sha’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha glanced down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hum…?” she hummed as her eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noire was rubbing her clothed belly, a visible bulge on her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came so much I gave you a little cum bulge. All my seed...trapped inside you. You’re too tight to let it out, so…” Noire rubbed the lump, sighing “I wonder if a human can get pregnant from a CPU? Imagine a little half-human CPU candidate running around. Uni’s little half-human niece.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K-sha inhaled sharply. P-Pregnant, with Noire’s...? K-sha giggled as she touched her stomach. It was...squishy. And warm. It felt, so good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Noire...I would do anything to bear your child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad K-sha...now...shall we continue?” Noire suggested as she began to slowly thrust again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes Noire, we can go as long as you want!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CPU grinned as she began to speed up, the only sound echoing through the room being a wet slap mixed with moans and heavy breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've always like Hyperdimension Neptunia, but it doesn't really get a ton of stories.<br/>So, to quote a friend of mine:<br/>"If no one will make the thing you want, do it yourself. Doesn't matter if it's not a masterpiece, just try and make it. Others looking for it will probably be happy you tried."<br/>There's very little K-sha/Noire out there, sparse drawings and little to no stories. So I'm doing it myself! I hope it's alright. I haven't written in like 10 months due to...'current events' making my life super busy. It won't be only K-sha and Noire stuff. There'll be a few others. </p>
<p>And I know I haven't updated my other story at all, I have a chapter half written from months ago. I want to get back into writing before finishing off the chapter and the half writing stories in that series I have as well. Hopefully I didn't screw up in my writing...<br/>Hope people enjoyed. I think I'll spend my free time around Christmas trying to write some stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>